Everybody Needs Somebody
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: UA - Nossos amados personagens trabalham em um famoso jornal de Tóquio. Mas o que acontece quando amor, intrigas e ciúmes surgem no trabalho? Sasu&Saku, Ino&Shika, Naru&Hina, Neji&Ten - M por possíveis lemons - SERÁ REESCRITA.
1. Capítulo I

**Título: "**Everybody Needs Somebody" (_Todo mundo precisa de alguém_)

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Contato:** kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor _(humor péssimo, devo avisar ¬¬')_

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Sinopse:** Nossos amados personagens trabalham em um famoso jornal de Tóquio. Mas o que acontece quando amor, intrigas e ciúmes surgem no trabalho? Sasu&Saku, Ino&Shika, Naru&Hina, Neji&Ten

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens não me pertencem... blábláblá... Se fossem meus já estariam "aproveitando" a vida em vez de ficarem enrolando... blábláblá...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**  
Capítulo I**

Mais um dia de trabalho começava no prédio do mais famoso jornal de Tóquio: _"Mangekyou Sharingan"_ (ignorem o nome ¬¬').

Uma certa mulher, aparentando ter vinte e dois anos, de longos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda, caminhava com certa dificuldade em direção ao elevador do prédio. Seu sobretudo negro cobria o _tailleur_ (blazer e saia) verde escuro. Carregava uma pilha de pastas contendo sua pesquisa para a reportagem que em três dias seria impressa. Parou em frente ao elevador e chamou-o.

"_- Que inferno!"_ - pensava, batendo os pés no chão e olhando insistentemente para o relógio de pulso. _- "Já estou atrasada de novo... Neji-san vai me matar..."_

Logo, para o alivio de Sakura, as portas do elevador se abriram, e ela rapidamente entrou.

- Por favor, quinto andar. - disse, tentando manter as pastas em equilíbrio.

- Ora, ora, se não é a minha querida Sakura-chan - murmurou o belo homem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos claros. Trajava um elegante terno preto, o que o deixava mais sexy ainda.

- Ah, ohayou Gaara-kun - sorriu.

Sakura e Gaara trabalhavam juntos como jornalistas. Muitas vezes haviam feito reportagens em conjunto, o que lhes rendeu inúmeros prêmios. Ele sempre a tratava com galanteios, vez ou outra tentava avançar o sinal, mas sabia que Sakura não queria nada dele a não ser sua amizade, para a sua infelicidade.

- Deixe que eu te ajudo - Gaara pegou os papéis das mãos de Sakura, ignorando os resmungos dela.

- Gaara-kun, eu posso carregar isso sozinha - bufou, cruzando os braços. - Você está sempre levando as minhas coisas, até parece que eu sou uma inválida...

- Deixe de ser estouradinha Sakura-chan, e vê se anda que já chegamos no nosso andar.

Sakura caminhou apressada, com o amigo logo atrás de si. Sua mesa ficava no canto esquerdo da grande sala dos jornalistas, e a de Gaara ficava ao seu lado.

"_- Ai, que bom! Parece que o Neji-san ainda não chegou... Vou direto para a minha mesa antes que ele chegue e me pegu..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um homem que estacou na sua frente, com as mãos na cintura e demonstrando aborrecimento. Tinha curtos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. O terno azul-marinho lhe dava um ar elegante e combinava muito bem com seu temperamento forte.

- Sakura, isso são horas de chegar? - perguntou, irritado. - Da outra vez você disse que tinha furado o pneu, e agora? Qual será a sua desculpa?

- Ai, Sasuke-san, não precisa ser tão grosso - fingiu estar aborrecida.

- É, Sasuke-san, manera aí com a Sakura-chan - Gaara pediu, sorrindo, aparecendo de trás dela.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo. Não simpatizava muito com ele, mas não sabia a razão disso. Tudo bem que ele era o maior mulherengo do jornal, mas isso não era motivo.

"_- E ainda se acha no direito de defender a Sakura na minha frente... Sujeitinho folgado esse..."_

- Ohayou, pessoal! - Ino cumprimentou alegremente, chegando por trás de Sasuke.

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram de um azul piscina muito bonito e o _tailleur_ vermelho que usava a deixava muito sexy. Era muito cobiçada no jornal, mas tinha olhos para um só homem: o editor.

- Ino-san, volte já para sua mesa. Até o fim do dia quero ver sua coluna na minha sala, ouviu? - Sasuke falou sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Hai, Sasuke-san... - Ino murmurou, triste.

Amava-o há muito tempo, desde a época em que havia estudado jornalismo junto com ele e Sakura, mas Sasuke nunca havia prestado muita atenção nela. Ele e Sakura eram muito amigos, apesar de Sasuke tratá-la com frieza na frente dos colegas de trabalho. Afinal, ele tinha que manter o respeito - pelo menos era o que dizia.

- Gaara, vá para seu estande. Se não me engano, ainda não vi seu texto para a impressão de amanhã.

- Ahn... Que estranho, eu podia jurar que já havia deixado lá na sua "excelentíssima" mesa - ele disse, sorrindo falsamente. - Mas tudo bem, eu vou checar isso, _Sasuke-sama_ - deu ênfase a estas últimas palavras, enquanto passava por ele e se dirigia para sua mesa.

- Grr... - Sasuke grunhiu, fechando o punho.

- Calma, no stress, Sasuke-kun... Ops... Sasuke-san... - Sakura tampou a boca com a mão e riu por ter deixado o apelido escapar.

- Tudo bem, venha até a minha sala, já.

Ela seguiu-o até a porta onde se podia ler: "Editor". Mas antes de entrar, olhou para a secretária dele que a encarava com repugnância.

"_- Maldita! Sempre atrás do Sasuke-kun... Oferecida!"_

Kin tinha ódio nos olhos escuros. Seus longos cabelos negros caiam por seus ombros, e enrolava uma mecha com um dos dedos enquanto observava a "rival" entrar na sala de seu chefe. Invejava-a por ser amiga íntima do seu amado, mas ela não desistia fácil, mesmo tendo recebido tantos foras dele ainda continuaria na briga, com ou sem Sakura.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Que droga, Sakura! - Sasuke murmurou, sentando-se em sua poltrona. Tinha uma expressão aborrecida. - Quantas vezes eu já te falei para não chegar atrasada, hein? Quantas?

Sakura andou até a janela e encostou-se no batente, enquanto encarava-o. Sabia que seus atrasos já estavam virando rotina, mas ela ultimamente sentia-se tão sozinha em seu imenso apartamento, que várias noites por semana saia para se divertir. E a sua companheira de noitadas era Ino, que felizmente conseguia acordar cedo, mesmo após várias rodadas de whisky.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun... - falou, triste. - Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo... Pareço sentir uma enorme necessidade de sair, viver, entende?

- Como assim, Saku-chan? - Sasuke levantou-se e andou, parando ao lado dela, olhando além da vidraça da janela. Os olhos frios escondiam a preocupação que agora sentia pela amiga.

- Eu não sei! Acho que estou entediada, ou talvez... Talvez seja apenas carência.

Sasuke sabia que a amiga nunca fora boa com relacionamentos. Às vezes se entregava demais, outras se mantinha muito distante. Ele tivera muitas namoradas, mas nenhuma tivera a doçura de Sakura. Sempre a vira como sua melhor amiga, e estava disposto a ajudar-lhe.

- Saku-chan, não se preocupe - disse, levantando o queixo dela com um dedo. - Você encontrará a pessoa certa, não quero que fique esperando pelo seu príncipe encantado como uma adolescente boba...

- Então é isso o que você acha de mim, é? - ela tirou o dedo dele do seu queixo, virando-lhe as costas. - Uma adolescente boba?

- Ai ai, mulher... - Sasuke sentou-se outra vez em sua poltrona, suspirando. - Não, eu só quero que você seja feliz. E para isso acontecer, você tem que chegar no horário certo, Sakura. Hoje você só se salvou porque o Neji chegará depois da hora do almoço.

- É, talvez você tenha razão... - ela tinha os olhos perdidos no movimento dos carros lá em baixo. - Talvez eu seja apenas uma adolescente boba em busca de um príncipe inexistente...

Mal acabou a frase, a porta foi aberta por um "efusivo" Shikamaru. O cabelo negro estava preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Vestia uma camisa social branca e uma calça jeans azul que combinava com os tênis de mesma cor.

- Sasuke-san, eu... - parou imediatamente ao notar que havia mais uma pessoa ali. - Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Não, Shikamaru, pode conversar sossegado com o Sasuke-san...

Sakura saiu rapidamente da sala, passando por um confuso Shikamaru.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Eu não sei - levantou-se e fechou a porta, mas ainda pôde ver o Gaara abraçar uma triste Sakura no canto da sala de jornalistas. - Eu simplesmente não sei...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A sua vida era tão sem graça, tão monótona que às vezes desejava ser como Ino, que parecia estar sempre ligada na tomada (¬¬'). Olhava agora para suas amigas que almoçavam ao mesmo tempo em que fofocavam sobre a noite anterior. Saiu um pouco dos seus devaneios para escutar a "animada" história que Ino contava.

- ... Então, eu abri o apartamento, e aí, quando eu virei as costas, ele estava me beijando contra a parede! - Ino apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, olhando sonhadora para o teto.

- Nossa, que fogo, hein? - Tenten gargalhou, rindo da amiga.

- E eu que pensava que aquele amasso que eles deram na boate não poderia ficar "pior" - Hinata riu também, ruborizando com o próprio comentário.

- É, mas quando eu acordei hoje de manhã eu não vi mais o Mizuki... Bom, e você, Sakura-chan, não ficou com aquele bonitão de óculos escuros? Como era mesmo o nome dele... Ah! Era Shino, não? - Ino perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente, assistindo a amiga ficar vermelha.

- É claro que não fiquei com ele! - exclamou. _- "Como se eu fosse ficar com um pervertido daqueles... Hunf!"_

- Ah, você não pegou ninguém então... - Tenten comentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta como se estivesse presenciando uma tragédia.

- Que vergonha, hein, Sakura-chan? - Ino disse, olhando-a com falsa irritação.

- É mesmo, você nos envergonha assim...

- Ei! Até você, Hinata-chan? - Sakura surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o comentário dela.

Hinata costumava ser a mais quieta entre elas. Era a diagramadora do jornal, prima do editor-chefe. Tinha curtos cabelos negros e olhos perolados. Era apaixonada pelo mais novo fotógrafo do jornal, mas não possuía a coragem suficiente para se declarar.

- Olha só quem está falando... - Sakura cerrou os punhos, envergonhada. - Vocês também não ficaram com ninguém... Quer dizer, tirando a Ino, né?

- Aí que você se engana! - Hinata falou, olhando acusadoramente para a amiga que tinha o cabelo em dois coques laterais. - Eu tenho certeza que vi uma certa secretária conversando animadamente com o seu chefinho, não é Tenten-chan?

- E-euuu? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão no peito, como se não estivessem falando com ela. - Imagina, você deve ter se confundido... hehe

- AHÁ! - Sakura riu, apontando para a amiga. - Viu, viu? Você acaba de se acusar com essa "risadinha culpada"...

Todas caíram na risada. Era bem verdade que Neji vinha se engraçando para cima de Tenten, e não era segredo pra ninguém que ela gostava dele. No trabalho podiam fingir que eram apenas amigos, mas quando se encontravam em festas, era só se afastarem do grupo que já se agarravam.

- A Hinata estava conversando com o Kabuto, mas todas nós sabemos que ele é muito mulherengo - olhou para a amiga e viu-a fazer careta de nojo - Então... Aff... Pior que é verdade, só eu aqui, encalhada que nem baleia - Sakura bufou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ah, você está assim porque quer - Ino disse, tirando as mãos dela da cara, e fazendo-a olhar-lhe cabisbaixa. - Você é muito exigente, Sakura, tem que aprender que o nosso tão sonhado príncipe encantado não existe... Bom, quer dizer, tirando o Sasuke-kun... hehehe

- Ah, ela tinha que falar isso, né? - Tenten caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, dá um tempo! Eu não sei o que vocês vêem no Sasuke-kun... Ele é tão... Tão normal...

- NORMAL? - Ino quase pulou no pescoço da amiga. - Sakura, você é a melhor amiga dele, deveria saber que ele é PERFEITO! Lindo, rico, cavalheiro...

- Cavalheiro? Aquele cavalo? - Tenten riu, não entendendo também como a amiga podia gostar de alguém como Sasuke-sama.

- Não fale assim, Tenten-chan - Sakura ralhou. - Ele é boa pessoa, vocês apenas não tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-lo como eu o conheço...

- É, eu chego até a ter inveja, sabia? - Ino cruzou os braços, com ciúmes.

- Ah, vamos parar de falar de homens que o horário do almoço já acabou. - Hinata levantou-se, pegando a bolsa e chamando as outras. - Vamos que a tortura vai recomeçar!

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Hinata caminhava desanimada para sua sala de diagramação. Ali escolhia o tamanho que ocuparia cada reportagem e fotografia no jornal do dia. Na verdade só organizava, o trabalho de definir os espaços era do editor, nesse caso, Sasuke.

Entrou na sala, jogando a bolsa na sua cadeira e já começando seu trabalho de novo, lendo o relatório das reportagens do dia e organizando tudo no computador.

- YOOO, Hinata-chan! - disse um empolgado Naruto, entrando saltitando na sala com várias pastas nas mãos.

- Ahn... O-olá Na-Naruto-kun! - Hinata disse, gaguejando, envergonhada.

- Eu trouxe mais fotografias... - ele colocou as pastas junto com as outras em cima da mesa. - Ai ai... O dia está lindo não?

Ele espreguiçou-se, arrancando risos de Hinata quando fez caretas de pura felicidade.

- Sabe, Hinata-chan... - começou, sorrindo. - Hoje vai ter uma festa lá na boate do Neji-kun... Então eu queria saber se você vai ir...

- Eu... Eu não sabia... Talvez... - ruborizou mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- Ah, vai! Eu prometo que te busco na sua casa se você for... - Naruto pegou nas mãos dela com os olhos brilhando, provocando arrepios na garota.

- Er... Bem, se é assim... - ela olhou-o nos olhos. - Eu vou sim!

- Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! - ele pulou de alegria, a abraçando logo em seguida.

Hinata aproveitou cada segundo daquele carinho. Era tão bom abraçá-lo, sentir o coração dele bater rápido... Rápido? Ei, será que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ela?

- Er... Eu já vou indo que ainda tenho que fotografar muito passarinho por aí... - Naruto afastou-se, parando na porta. - Te pego hoje às 22h30, ok?

- O-ok!

Ele saiu logo da sala, saltitante como sempre. Mas ele mal sabia a felicidade que acabara de trazer para uma certa garota de olhos perolados...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Eram tantos papéis espalhados por sua mesa que já nem sabia qual pertencia a que pasta.

_"- Puxa vida!" - _Tenten tentava separá-los por ordem alfabética, mas alguns acabaram por cair da mesa, indo parar no chão_. "- Que droga mesmo!"_

Ela levantou-se e andou até a frente da mesa, ajoelhando-se e estendendo a mão para pegá-los de volta, mas alguém foi mais rápido que ela.

- Olá, Tenten-san - Neji disse, entregando as folhas para ela. Seu sobretudo negro tampava o terno de risca-de-giz também negro. Os compridos cabelos escuros caiam por seus ombros, fazendo um belo contraste com os orbes perolados.

- O-olá, Neji-san! - Tenten ajeitou rapidamente o _tailleur_ curto, bege, que usava. Ruborizou ao sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua, mesmo que já estivessem estado em "muito" maior contato outras vezes.

A mão de Neji permanecia sobre a dela, demonstrando que não a largaria muito cedo. Eles se gostavam muito. Há pouco mais de dois meses vinham se encontrando depois do trabalho, muitas vezes na própria boate dele, uma das mais luxuosas da cidade. Era um bom lugar para dançar e espantar as preocupações do dia-a-dia. Muitos dos empregados do _Mangekyou Sharingan_ iam para lá também, o que obrigava a Tenten e Neji refugiar-se no camarote dele, onde "conversavam" por longas horas. Devo dizer que eram conversas muito... Er... Íntimas.

- Hoje terá outra festa na "Konoha Night's" (ignorem, ignorem O.õ) - ele olhou maliciosamente para ela, aproximando sua boca da orelha esquerda de Tenten. - Espero que você vá, Tenten-chan...

Ela estremeceu ao sentir a voz sexy dele ao pé do ouvido. Neji sabia provocá-la, e às vezes esquecia que estavam no jornal e lhe paquerava em plena sala de trabalho. Era uma verdadeira tentação senti-lo tão perto mas não poder fazer nada, pois poderia ser despedida, afinal, no contrato era terminantemente proibido haver relações amorosas durante o trabalho. Como Neji era o editor-chefe, apenas um cargo abaixo da presidente Tsunade-sama, não corria esse risco, podendo descaradamente dar em cima de quem quisesse, nesse caso, Tenten.

- Eu não sei... - ela disfarçou, fazendo biquinho. - Se uma certa pessoa me garantisse que não sairia do meu lado nenhum minuto sequer para conversar com sócios, eu até poderia pensar no caso.

- Hum... Fazendo chantagens, minha doce Tenten-chan? - ele tirou a mão de cima da dela, escorregando por sua cintura e a apertando discretamente (como se ninguém fosse ver u.u). - Isso não vale, é jogo sujo...

- Problema seu, Neji-san... - ela tentava ignorar a ousada mão dele que lhe provocava arrepios prazerosos. _"- Kuso, ele realmente sabe como me provocar... Maldito!"_

Neji retirou a mão do corpo dela, assistindo-a soltar um muxoxo. Passou por ela, foi até o bebedor e tomou um pouco de água, voltando para onde Tenten estava parada e sussurrando em seu ouvido sensualmente:

- Você sabe que eu não agüento ficar um só segundo longe de você, isso definitivamente não é justo.

Virou-lhe as costas entrando em sua sala, tendo certeza que havia provocado a impressão que desejava nela.

_"- Ahh... Ele ficou aborrecido... Eu vou lá..."_

Ela largou os papéis de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e seguiu-o. Abriu a porta da sala dele, trancando-a atrás de si. Neji estava sentado em sua poltrona, mostrando um falso aborrecimento que era facilmente percebido, pois seu sorriso malicioso o denunciava.

- Então, Neji-sama... - ela andou até ele, parando ao seu lado e virando a poltrona dele na sua direção. Apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira e aproximou seu rosto do dele. - Você não ficou chateado comigo, né?

- N-não... - Neji estava se segurando para não lhe agarrar ali mesmo. Os lábios dela pareciam lhe chamar.

- Ah, que bom, porque eu estava pensando em lhe dar um presentinho - ela mordeu o lábio inferior (não pensem besteiras... porque eu já pensei huahuahua). - Mas só poderei te dar a noite né? Já que aqui é local de trabalho e você com certeza está louco para começar a trabalhar, não...?

- Ah, que se dane! - ele puxou-a para seu colo.

Os lábios dos dois encontraram-se fervorosamente, pareciam necessitar um do outro para viver. Uma mão dele acariciava as costas dela sob o blazer, já que não usava blusa por baixo. A outra segurava firmemente a nuca dela de encontro a si. Tenten passava as mãos por suas costas e cabelos, arrancando gemidos dele. As línguas faziam _a_ festa dentro das suas bocas, pareciam não se ver há anos.

Quando Neji levou as mãos até o blazer dela e ia começar a desabotoá-lo, Tenten afastou-se e levantou-se, ajeitando as vestes amassadas.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou, ofegante. Olhava-a incrédulo. Será que tinha feito alguma coisa errada?

- Eu... - Tenten ofegava, havia perdido completamente o fôlego. O rubor em sua face poderia fazer alguém confundi-la facilmente com um pimentão. - Eu acho que já fomos longe demais, Neji-kun...

- Mas... - ele levantou-se, aproximando-se dela. - Nós já ultrapassamos esta linha, Tenten-chan... Por que essa resignação logo agora?

Ela sorriu, notando que ele parecia muito ofendido com o que ela tinha feito. Andou até ele novamente e colocou as mãos no rosto de Neji, acariciando-o.

- Ah, seu bobo! - ela beijou-o delicadamente. - Eu só me afastei enquanto ainda conseguia me controlar, amor. Você sabe que nós não podemos fazer _isso_ aqui, caso contrário eu estou no olho da rua...

- Boba é você, Tenten-chan... - ele a abraçou, olhando-a carinhosamente. - Eu sou o editor-chefe, faço o que quiser aqui, eles que se atrevam a botar **minha** mulher pra fora daqui.

- Haha, só você mesmo... O problema é que existem muitas "cobrinhas" aqui dentro, e eu tenho certeza que as outras secretárias estão de olho no meu emprego, já que, como você mesmo disse, você é o editor-chefe, e Tsunade-sama não é uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar, amor.

- Tá, você tá certa. Mas então me promete que hoje à noite você vai à boate.

- Hum... Deixa-me pensar... - ela colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima, fingindo pensar.

- Ahhhh, não vem Tenten...

- Calma, eu vou sim, bobinho... - deu um selinho nele.

- Ah, mas o que é que está havendo nesse jornal hoje? - Shikamaru acabara de entrar, fazendo os pombinhos separarem-se. - O amor está no ar, só pode ser!

- Er... Tchau, Neji-san, até logo Shikamaru... - Tenten saiu, totalmente envergonhada, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Neji sorriu, voltando para trás de sua mesa e se jogando na poltrona. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou pensando em como ela era perfeita. Não precisaria se preocupar com Shikamaru, pois ele trabalhava a uns dois anos ali como fotógrafo, e era de extrema confiança.

- Bah...! – o recém chegado exclamou, sentando-se na cadeira que havia na frente da mesa do chefe. Sorria maliciosamente. - Então os boatos realmente são verdadeiros.

- Boatos? - Neji pareceu acordar dos devaneios, colocando as mãos com força em cima da mesa. - Que boatos, Shikamaru?

- Er... Bem - ele ficou com receio de continuar, tamanha a dureza contida nos olhos de Neji. - Estão dizendo por aí que você e Tenten-san estão saindo juntos... Muito dizem já terem visto vocês aos amassos lá na Konoha Night's...

- KUSO, KUSO, KUSO! - Neji bateu o punho com força na mesa. - Eu sabia que meu relacionamento com Tenten não ficaria em segredo por muito tempo, mas se já estão rolando boatos... Então...

- Então...? - Shikamaru olhou-o interessado.

- Então a Tenten está ferrada!

Neji largou-se na cadeira, tentando imaginar um jeito de tirar Tenten dessa enrascada que ele mesmo havia botado.

_"- Talvez se eu não fosse tão insistente... Eu posso até ter acabado com o emprego dela aqui no jornal, e Tenten nunca irá me perdoar por isso, já basta ser órfã e não ter muitos recursos... Com certeza ela me deixaria... Maldição!"_

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Sentada em sua cadeira na mesa ao lado da janela, Ino tentava digitar algo no computador, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sua coluna diária de conselhos amorosos era muito famosa, várias mulheres a consultavam tentando resolver seus problemas. Ino podia ser uma ótima conselheira, mas se tratando de si mesma era um completo desastre.

Envolvia-se com muitos homens, tinha que admitir, mas nenhum deles parecia lhe satisfazer (emocionalmente, minna ù.ú). Havia perdido as contas de quantos homens rastejaram por seus pés, mas o único que lhe importava era Uchiha Sasuke. Ele possuía um charme perigosíssimo, capaz de fazer qualquer garota se apaixonar por ele. O semblante sempre sério só tornava-se alegre quando ele estava com Sakura... Sim, sua melhor amiga também era amiga dele, e que amiga. Os dois tornaram-se grandes amigos durante a faculdade que cursaram juntos. Apesar das suas insistências desde aquele tempo, Sasuke nunca a olhara com "outros" olhos. Mas, talvez esse fosse o problema. Ela ficava muito em cima dele, o que deveria irritá-lo.

_"- Ai ai... Fazer o que? Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto dele, o Sasuke é tão perfeito..."_

- E aí, Ino-chan, beleza? - Shikamaru interrompeu seus pensamentos, sorrindo alegremente para ela.

- Ah, oi Shika-kun! - ela suspirou entediada. Ele era um ótimo amigo, muito bom para dar conselhos também.

- O que houve, Ino-chan? - perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Havia notado a tristeza no semblante dela.

Shikamaru pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Ino, esperando que ela respondesse a sua pergunta.

- Bem, eu não sei...

- Como "não sei"? - ele sabia que quando ela ficava assim, só poderia estar pensando em uma coisa. - É o Sasuke outra vez, não é?

- Aff... É Shika-kun, infelizmente... - baixou a cabeça, fitando os próprios pés que pareciam muito interessantes naquela hora.

- Ai ai, eu já te falei o que eu acho disso, não falei? - ele repreendeu-a, cansado de ter que ficar repetindo sempre a mesma coisa. - Ino, Ino... Sai dessa, minha flor, desencana.

- Mas... - ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o tristemente. - Eu não consigo... É mais forte que eu... Eu pareço desligar completamente quando vejo o Sasuke-kun... Ele é tão... Tão perfeito...

- Putz! - Shikamaru levantou-se, irritado por ter que ouvir tamanha besteira. - INO, pára, pelo amor de Deus! Você vai acabar ficando doente por causa dele.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram; ela sabia que era melhor desistir desse amor impossível, mas não tinha forças para isso.

- Ai, me desculpa vai! - ele puxou-a para um terno abraço. Afagava os cabelos dela tentando acalmá-la. - Você sabe que eu te adoro, não sabe?

- Sei... - Ela limpou uma lágrima solitária que escorria por seu rosto. - Ei, pare de mexer no meu cabelo!

Shikamaru afastou-se e olhou-a incrédulo. Ele tinha ouvido mesmo o que pensava ter ouvido?

- Você vai estragar meu penteado de vinte pratas - após dizer isso Ino gargalhou, sentindo-se já muito melhor.

- Ahhh, é essa a Ino que eu conheço... - ele beijou a mão dela delicadamente. - ... E é essa que eu prefiro!

Ino sorriu assistindo-o voltar para sua sala de revelação de fotos... Fotos? Epa! Cadê as fotografias que ele havia trazido?

_"- Há, ótimo!" _- Ino bufou, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o amigo acabara de fazer. _"- Mas de uma coisa eu estou certa... O Sasuke-kun ainda vai ser meu..." _

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Olá pessoas/o/o/o/**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic sem noção... Ehhhhhhhhhhh! O.õ Er... Bom, voltando a fic... Eu a escrevi assim, com uma linguagem e conteúdo um pouco mais "maduro" porque estou cansada de escrever romances melosos, como costumam ser (na maioria das vezes) as minhas fics. No stress, os casais serão os mesmos que eu coloquei na sinopse. Com o tempo eles se formarão, mas não antes de muitas brigas e cenas de ciúmes (como eu adoro isso ò.ó) huhuhuhu #risada maléfica#. O casal principal, no princípio, seria Sasu&Saku, mas acho que me desviei um pouco da estrada O.# (vocês me conhecem, ignorem!). Eu nem falei muito do MEU Sasuke-kun, né? Mas tudo bem, no próximo capítulo vou colocar mais cenas com ele (e com a Sakura, claro, senão não tem graça ù.ú).**

**Ai ai, vocês sabem que quando eu me empolgo escrevo textos enoooooormes como esse ¬¬' Por isso, sorry se vocês chegaram aqui com os neurônios fundidos O.o**

**Espero suas reviews, hein, minna! Sugestões, críticas e elogios são bem vindos (vírus não, pelo amor de Kami-sama!).**

**Kisus...**

**Ja ne, minna!**

**Kelen Potter**


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: "**Everybody Needs Somebody" (_Todo mundo precisa de alguém_)

**Autora:** Nissin-san

**Contato:** kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor _(humor péssimo, devo avisar ¬¬')_

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Sinopse:** Nossos amados personagens trabalham em um famoso jornal de Tóquio. Mas o que acontece quando amor, intrigas e ciúmes surgem no trabalho? Sasu&Saku, Ino&Shika, Naru&Hina, Neji&Ten

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens não me pertencem... blábláblá... Se fossem meus já estariam "aproveitando" a vida em vez de ficarem enrolando... blábláblá...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**  
Capítulo II**

Enquanto se dirigia para a sala de Shikamaru, Ino sentia os olhares dos homens em cima de si. Ela sabia que era linda, que todos a cobiçavam, mas não era feliz por saber que o único homem que realmente lhe importava não dava a mínima para ela. O pior era ter que vê-lo todos os dias e não poder tocá-lo, nem mesmo manter uma conversa civilizadamente, pois parecia que Sasuke não gostava dela nem como amiga.

"_Oh, vida, oh dó... Não posso nem sonhar com ele, pois sei que não tenho a mínima chance. Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma ajuda para me aproximar dele..."._

- PERA AÍ, É ISSO! – gritou, fazendo todos voltarem seus olhares para ela. – Que que é, hein? – ela perguntou, encarando-os, enquanto subia as escadas correndo, dirigindo-se para o setor dos fotógrafos.

Shikamaru observou a amiga entrar correndo em sua sala e pegar a pasta de fotos que esquecera de entregar para ela.

- Nossa, que pressa é essa garota? – ele perguntou, rindo.

- Não enche, Shikamaru!

Logo, Ino já saía correndo outra vez em direção ao quinto andar.

- Menina louca... Tsc tsc.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- SAKURA!

A garota dos cabelos rosa levou um susto com o grito de Ino. Sakura estava digitando sua reportagem no computador, totalmente concentrada, quando Ino chegou ao seu lado, anunciada por um alto grito.

- Jesus, o que houve, mulher? – perguntou Sakura, com as mãos no peito.

- Nada, só acabei de ter uma ótima idéia para conquistar meu amado Sasuke.

- Shhh! Fala mais baixo, sua louca! – a amiga pediu, olhando para os lados, tentando ver se alguém estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Que falar baixo, o quê! – Ino fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura. – Amiga, você tem que me ouvir...

- Ai, meu Deusinho... – Sakura murmurou, olhando para o teto, já prevendo as confusões que viriam pela frente.

- Estava pensando no meu caso amoroso, e percebi que o que falta para eu ficar com o Sasuke é de alguém que nos aproxime mais, e adivinha quem é a pessoa certa para isso?

"_Não, Senhor! Por favor, não me castigue desse jeito..."_

- VOCÊ!

- Ahn, não diga? – lamentou Sakura, olhando para Ino com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Digo, sim... – a loura confirmou, sorrindo alegremente. – Está preparada para ouvir meu plano infalível?

- Oh, se tô...

Ino, então, tomou fôlego e começou a contar o seu plano mirabolante para a amiga, tendo certeza que tudo daria certo. Mas se ela tivesse o dom de prever o futuro, com certeza não faria isso... Ah, não faria de jeito nenhum...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Observou-o sair da sala, trancando a porta atrás de si. Logo, veio em sua direção, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Já estou indo, Kin – disse ele, entregando-lhe uns papéis. – Qualquer coisa, ligue para meu celular.

- Claro, Sasuke-san! – disse, prontamente, tentando sorrir de uma forma sensual.

- O que houve? Contaram alguma piada e eu não ouvi? – Sasuke perguntou, olhando para a careta da secretária sem entender o motivo.

- Er... Não, não... – Kin ruborizou, totalmente sem graça. – Só lembrei de uma coisa...

- Bom, então eu já vou indo – ele desviou o olhar da secretária, procurando Sakura com os olhos na sala ao lado.

"_Ahh, que vergonha! Como é que ele me diz isso? Como pode não ter reparado no meu sorriso sexy? E olha que ele é fatal quando quero conquistar alguém..."._

Ela observou Sasuke se dirigir para a sala de redação, deixando-a totalmente revoltada em sua pequena sala.

(**N.A.**: trecho sem necessidade alguma, acrescentado apenas porque a autora digitou e ficou com pena de apagar) ¬¬'

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Com licença!

Sakura desviou o olhar da amiga para encontrar os olhos negros de Sasuke lhe encarando.

- Ah, o que houv... Ai! – Soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir os pés de Ino pisarem "sem querer" nos seus. – Er... Sasuke-san, já que você veio até aqui, eu vou aproveitar para lhe perguntar uma coisa...

- Sim? – ele perguntou, olhando desconfiado para as duas amigas que lhe pareciam agir de uma forma um tanto estranha.

- Bem, não sei se você sabe, mas hoje a noite terá uma festa na Konoha Night's... E, bem, como a Ino e eu estamos bastante empolgadas para ir... Pensei que você poderia nos acompanhar, que tal?

- Eu? Levar vocês duas? – ele apontou para elas, com o cenho franzido. – E o Gaara, Sakura? Ele não quis te levar?

- Hã? – ela olhou-o sem entender nada. – O que o Gaara tem a ver com isso?

- Na verdade, nada... – Sasuke balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem de Gaara de sua mente. – Bom, mas eu levar vocês não é meio estranho, não?

- Como assim, Sasuke-san? – Sakura falou entre dentes, olhando de soslaio para Ino, brava.

- Bem, é no mínimo estranho um cara levar duas garotas para uma festa, vocês não acham? Ou o caso é tão crítico assim para vocês se sujeitarem a isso?

- Não, é que... – começou Sakura, sendo interrompida por mais um pisão de Ino.

- É sim, o problema é esse, Sasuke-san! – disse rapidamente a loura, evitando olhar para a amiga. – Então, você aceita?

- Bem...

Sasuke poderia muito bem ir com quem ele quisesse, desde modelos a atrizes famosas. Era conhecido por sua conta recheada no banco e também por sua beleza. Bom, mas era um pedido de Sakura, então a levaria com o maior prazer, claro, mesmo tendo que agüentar a amiga chata dela.

- ...Eu levo vocês, claro.

"_IHULL! Dá-lhe, Ino!"_, pensava a loura, não contendo em si a alegria que sentia naquele momento.

- Bom, eu pego vocês em suas casas?

- Acho que é melhor pra você pegar nós duas num lugar só... – disse Sakura, rezando para Ino não pisar em seu pé outra vez. – Que tal às 23h00, no meu apartamento?

- Ah, ótimo! – disse Sasuke, olhando no relógio de pulso. – Ah, droga, eu tenho que ir, pego vocês no horário combinado... Até!

- Até... – Ino abanou para ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Poxa, Ino, você me paga! – bufou Sakura, brava, quando Sasuke já havia sumido no elevador.

- Ai, por quê?

- Por quê? Você ainda pergunta? Quase me aleijou!

- Ah, desculpa, mas você ia acabar estragando tudo!

- Ino... - _"Senhor, dá-me forças!"_ – Você vai pra minha casa e depois conversamos, ok? Tchau!

A loura ficou observando a amiga pegar sua bolsa e sair, pisando duro.

"_Nossa, a Sakura anda estressada... Bom, mas o que importa é que hoje eu vou conquistar o Sasuke. Ele vai ver o que está perdendo huhuhu..."._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

"_Esse? Ou este?",_ pensava a garota dos cabelos róseos, dentro de seu roupão de mesma cor, segurando dois vestidos em frente ao espelho de seu quarto.

_DIM-DLOMM_! #campainha#

"_Ah, deve ser a vaca da Ino! Ela só me mete em confusão",_ bufou, caminhando até a porta de entrada do apartamento e já a encontrando aberta.

- E aí, Saku-chan! – a loura foi entrando, sem cerimônias, já sentando no sofá da sala de estar. – Pronta para ajudar sua amiga a ser feliz?

- Claro... – respondeu Sakura, entre dentes. – Mas como é que você conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Ah, simples! Eu tenho uma cópia da sua chave!

"_Como assim?",_ pensou Sakura, mas logo se lembrou que a amiga era muito "eficiente". Ela deveria ter feito a cópia em uma das tantas vezes que havia dormido ali.

- Mas como é que você ainda não está pronta? – Ino indagou, horrorizada, ao constatar que a amiga estava vestindo um roupão.

- Aff... – a amiga bufou, dirigindo-se para o quarto. – Ainda é cedo, Ino... Não me apresse!

A loura observou-a entrar no quarto, batendo a porta com força. Logo, levantou-se e foi atrás, curiosa para saber como a amiga iria vestir-se.

- Ah, o que foi agora, Ino? – Sakura perguntou, irritada, vendo-a sentar-se em sua cama.

- Ai, só queria ver a roupa que você escolheu...

Ao ver os vestidos que a amiga segurava, Ino teve um ataque.

- AH! NÃO! – gritou, arrancando as roupas das mãos de Sakura. – Você não vai colocar nenhum destes vestidos, vai?

- Por que não? – indagou a outra, com as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, Saku-chan, assim você vai chamar mais atenção do que eu!

- Vai te catar, Ino!

Sakura pegou os vestidos de volta, irritada, não crendo que a amiga pudesse pensar uma coisa dessas.

- Você está sendo egoísta, sabia? – disse, vendo-a baixar os olhos.

- É que eu só quero ficar com o Sasuke... Tenho medo que esta noite seja só uma ilusão...

- Ino... – murmurou Sakura, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e abraçando-a. – Não seja tonta! Eu farei o possível para te ajudar... Mas agora eu é que preciso de sua ajuda...

- Por quê? – Ino levantou a cabeça, observando Sakura levantar-se e mostrar-lhe os vestidos.

- Qual eu devo usar?

- Hum... – depois de muito pensar, Ino apontou para o vestido preto, longo. – Este!

- Obrigada!

Sakura jogou o vestido preto na cama e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, com o vestido vermelho nas mãos.

- Hei! Eu disse o preto!

- Eu sei, Ino. – Sakura riu, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si. – É que eu não confio muito em sua opinião...

- Ora, sua...

_DIM-DLOMM_! #campainha#

- Vai atender, Ino! Deve ser o Sasuke! – gritou Sakura de dentro do banheiro.

- Você foi salva pelo gongo, sua vaquinha!

- Olha que eu não te ajudo mais, Ino-porca...

Ino riu, indo até a entrada do apartamento e abrindo a porta, um tanto quanto nervosa.

- Olá! – cumprimentou-o, sorrindo de uma forma sensual.

- Oi... – Sasuke retribuiu o cumprimento, "um pouco" menos empolgado que a loura. – Onde está a Sakura?

- Ela está terminando de se arrumar... – observou-o sentar-se no sofá, elegantemente.

Sasuke vestia uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans escura. Ino ficou admirando-o, ainda de pé, na porta.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, irritado. – Vai ficar a noite inteira aí?

- Ah, er... – Ino ficou vermelha, sem saber o que dizer.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura saiu do quarto e abraçou-o.

Ino foi salva pela entrada "triunfal" de Sakura na sala. Ela estava realmente linda: o cabelo longo estava solto, e um vestido vermelho curto, tomara-que-caia, emoldurava o corpo perfeito. Ao vê-la abraçar Sasuke, de uma forma tão íntima, Ino encheu-se de ciúmes. Sakura era muito bonita, e novamente, aquele complexo de nunca ter sido amiga dele fez com que se sentisse triste.

- E aí, demorei muito? – Sakura perguntou, indo até Ino.

- Ahn? – ela saiu dos devaneios, tentando disfarçar sua tristeza. – Não, não... Vamos?

Os dois concordaram, saindo todos do apartamento e "pegando" o elevador até o estacionamento.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Nooossaaa... - Ino admirava, estupefata, a fachada da boate. – Não me lembrava que a Konoha Night's fosse tão bonita...

- Ah, mas também, né... Sempre que você vem aqui já entra bêbada... – Sakura gargalhou, vendo a amiga ficar vermelha.

Já Sasuke não mostrou nem mesmo um sorrisinho de desdém. Ele olhava fixamente para a garota dos cabelos róseos. Como ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais bonita do que quando ele a conhecera? Com certeza, se em sua época de faculdade lhe mostrassem uma foto da Sakura de agora, ele não acreditaria que fosse ela. Bom, não fazia tanto tempo assim que haviam se formado, mas quando ainda eram só estudantes, Sakura mantinha um estilo mais moderninho... Tipo punk (ainda ria quando lembrava da vez em que ela havia pintado o cabelo de verde... Ficara tão estranho...). Tudo bem que ele também mudara, mas acreditava que a única mudança que sofrera fora apenas trocar de guarda-roupa, nada físico (bom, talvez um músculo mais torneado aqui, outro ali...). O caso é que ele sempre considerara Sakura como uma "amiga", não como uma possível namorada. Mas agora estava começando a cogitar essa possibilidade...

- Pessoas, vamos entrar? – Sakura perguntou, puxando os dois amigos pelas mãos.

Lá dentro, uma multidão de pessoas dançava na pista. A música alta, ensurdecedora, embalava o movimento de todos. Ino já entrou "balançando" ao ritmo da música eletrônica, enquanto Sasuke franzia o cenho, incomodado porque a boate estava lotada. Odiava grandes agitações.

- E aí, Sasuke-san, que tal balançarmos um pouco o esqueleto? – Ino pediu, puxando-o pelo braço para a pista de dança.

- Mas... E a Sakura? – ele perguntou, aflito, horrorizado com o que viria pela frente. _"Ah, cacete! Dançar não, por favor..."_.

- Ah, ela nos espera no camarote de sempre! – Ela sorriu, feliz da vida.

Sakura ficou apenas observando o coitado do Sasuke sendo carregado para a pista por Ino. _"Essa Ino não muda nunca... Onde já se viu? Ela praticamente o obrigou a dançar! É por isso que não entendo como ela sempre está com namorado novo..."._ Ela ficou ali, rindo ao perceber que Sasuke não sabia dançar, apenas olhava para os lados, com uma expressão de desespero, ao passo que Ino dançava num "fervor" em frente a ele que parecia estar possuída por algum espírito.

- Com licença... – alguém bateu em seu ombro, fazendo-a se virar para trás.

- Ah, Gaara-kun!

Sakura o abraçou, contente por vê-lo ali. Nunca tinha se encontrado com ele na Konoha Night's.

- E aí, Sakura-chan, veio sozinha? – ele perguntou, sorrindo charmosamente.

- Bem... – ela apontou para o meio da pista.

Tudo o que Gaara viu foi um ser se mexendo descontroladamente em frente a outro parado.

- Não acredito! O Sasuke aqui? Dançando?

- Pois é, Gaara, pode acreditar! – Sakura riu, com pena do amigo. – A Ino puxou-o para dançar e ele não conseguiu fugir.

- Tsc tsc... Dá até pena, né? – ele riu, feliz por ver seu chefe se dando mal, apesar de considerar Ino bonita, o que não consolava tendo-se em vista o constrangimento que ela fazia os outros passarem.

- E você, Gaara-kun, veio sozinho? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo.

- Na verdade, eu vim com o Shikamaru e com a Ten Ten, mas parece que ela se perdeu por aí com o Neji-san e acho que o Shikamaru está dançando com alguém...

- Ah, a Ten Ten que não é boba! – Sakura lembrou-se de como a amiga sorria ao falar no amado. – Mas ela realmente gosta dele, então por favor, Gaara, não complique a vida dela espalhando ainda mais os boatos sobre o "namorico" dela.

- E você acha que eu tenho tempo pra isso? – ele riu, puxando-a para mais perto. – Que tal dançarmos um pouquinho, hein?

- Er... – ela ruborizou com a proximidade dele. - Certo, vamos lá!

Sakura seguiu-o até o mesmo lugar em que seus amigos dançavam.

- E aí, Sasuke-sama, a dança está boa? – Gaara provocou-o, abraçando Sakura.

- Grrr... Cala a boca, Gaara, isso não tem nada a ver com você! – Ele grunhiu, irritado por ser "descoberto" naquela situação deplorável.

Mas o pior de tudo, era ter de agüentar ver Sakura e Gaara dançando, ali, do seu lado. Ah, não! Assim já era demais.

- Ei! – Ino gritou, vendo seu par caminhar em direção ao bar.

- O que houve? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu não sei... – Ino respondeu, já indo atrás dele.

- Coitada... – Gaara comentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Sakura. – Essa aí não se toca nunca. Né?

- Quê?

- Bom, olha só como o Sasuke a trata! Bom, olha como ele trata toda mulher que se aproxima dele. Ele é um cavalo ignorante que não está nem aí para os sentimentos dos outros!

- Gaara! – Sakura repreendeu-o, fechando a cara.

- Mas é verdade, Sakura-chan! É bom a Ino esquecer ele rapidinho, ou então vai sofrer muito mais do que já está sofrendo...

- Será? – Sakura pensou alto.

- Mas eu tenho certeza!

- Bom, então com licença! – disse ela, afastando-se de Gaara e seguindo na mesma direção que seus amigos tomaram anteriormente.

Gaara olhou-a, desapontado_. "Caralho! Quem mandou eu não ficar com a boca fechada?"._

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Hello people!**

**Nissin-sama chegando na área! Hauhauhauhahuauahua... ¬¬"**

**Desculpem-me pela demora, mas como já expliquei no profile, entrei na faculdade no início do ano (2008) e acabei sem tempo para outras coisas, mas com as férias espero atualizar todas as minhas fics.**

**Bem, bem... Sei que o capítulo está fraquinho, mas logo logo posto a continuação que, espero eu, esquentará mais (além de mostrar os outros casais também)!**

**Beijos a todos que comentaram! I love vocês! Hehehe.**

**E deixo aqui uma intimação a todos: EU QUERO REVIEWS! Ò.ó **

**Oras... Eu preciso delas... rs.**

_**Agradecimentos**_***:**

Itakochan8D

Kiyuii-chan

Uchihakaoru-chan

L. Ganoza

Ayako=^^=

Artemis Black

Aoshi Sakura

Marin the Noir

Gisah-chan

Uchiha Lara

Mary-chan

Hatake Kakashi

marin du lion

Ikathy

Uchiha Neko

Puri-Senpai

Luka Lazulli

sarinhah

* * *

***Respondi as reviews de quem estava logado... Se vocês quiserem respostas, por favor, façam login ao comentar! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ja ne!**

**Nissin-san**


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: "**Everybody Needs Somebody" (_Todo mundo precisa de alguém_)

**Autora:** Nissin-san

**Contato:** kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor _(humor péssimo, devo avisar ¬¬')_

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Sinopse:** Nossos amados personagens trabalham em um famoso jornal de Tóquio. Mas o que acontece quando amor, intrigas e ciúmes surgem no trabalho? Sasu&Saku, Ino&Shika, Naru&Hina, Neji&Ten

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens não me pertencem... blábláblá... Se fossem meus já estariam "aproveitando" a vida em vez de ficarem enrolando... blábláblá...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**  
Capítulo III**

Uma boate. Um camarote. Um sofá. Um casal. Um...

- Pára, Neji!

**N.A.: **Correção: Nenhum.

Neji afastou-se um pouco, e olhando nos olhos de Tenten, descobriu o que já imaginava: ela estava fazendo-se de difícil, como sempre. Mas, como de costume, ele também não deixaria assim. Quem ela pensava que era para tentar enganá-lo, hein? Bom, ela era apenas a garota mais encantadora que já tinha conhecido. Suspirou. _"Malditas mulheres!"_

- Tem certeza de que é isso que você deseja? – perguntou ele, ainda encarando-a, sentado ao lado dela no sofá do seu camarote.

Ela acenou a cabeça, positivamente. _"Ah, como é bom estar perto dele... Mas não serei impulsiva a ponto de estragar um futuro romance, não. Se Neji acha que eu sou boba para usar e abusar de mim, ele está muito enganado. Ele vai é comer na palma da minha mão..."_

- Tem certeza?... – Neji aproximou sua boca a dela, fazendo seus lábios roçarem-se. Sorriu internamente por ouvi-la gemer. – Tem certeza? – perguntou outra vez, satisfeito ao perceber que tinha minado a resistência dela.

Logo, estavam beijando-se apaixonadamente. Sorte deles que o camarote, VIPíssimo (u.u), estava vazio. A não ser, é claro, por eles.

- Você é tão linda, Tenten... – disse Neji, passando as mãos pelo rosto dela.

Agora, ele estava deitado por cima da garota no sofá. Podia sentir o coração da sua amante batendo forte, acelerado. Era tão bom senti-la assim, tão perto, que não pensava em outra coisa, em nada que pudesse estragar aquele momento.

- Neji-kun... – ela começou, desviando o olhar dele. – Eu... Eu gosto muito de você, admito.

- Mas... – ele previu o que viria pela frente, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu tenho medo de perder o meu emprego. Você sabe que eu não tenho uma vida muito estável... E sei que uma demissão assim, por justa causa, poderia me prejudicar muito...

- Tenten...

Neji foi tomado pela pena. Tenten era uma mulher tão trabalhadora, tão esforçada, que às vezes sentia-se culpado por envolver-se com ela, pois sabia do risco que estavam correndo. Não só para ela, mas para si mesmo, afinal, como Sasuke havia cansado de lhe dizer, ele tinha uma reputação a zelar – apesar de esquecer-se disso, de vez em quando.

- Você sabe que eu também gosto muito de você, não sabe? – perguntou, segurando o queixo dela, fazendo-a lhe olhar nos olhos.

Ela deu de ombros, com uma expressão triste.

- Ah, não, assim você me ofende! – ele sorriu, achando cada gesto daquela princesa encantador.

- Eu só estou falando a verdade, Neji-san!

Neji levantou-se, irritado, virando de costas para ela. Será que tinha uma reputação tão ruim assim para ela achar que ele não gostava dela? Que a estava usando? Bem, se fosse ver pelo lado dela, sabia que naquele relacionamento nada era certo.

- Neji... – Tenten levantou-se, caminhando na sua direção e parando um metro atrás dele, com medo de tocar-lhe.

- Você sabe que eu odeio que _você_ me chame desse jeito – falou ele, sem virar-se, cheio de amargura na voz.

- Desculpe-me, mas... – Tenten procurou alguma boa resposta para dar. – Eu estou tão acostumada a te chamar assim...

- Olha, tudo bem, Tenten. – ele continuava com a voz baixa, sombria. – Eu sei do seu medo de perder o emprego, mas se você confiasse realmente em mim, saberia que eu jamais deixaria que te demitissem.

Ele andou até o pequeno bar instalado ao lado da murada do camarote que ficava no segundo andar. Serviu-se de whisky, emborcando o copo de uma só vez. Enquanto isso, Tenten continuou parada no mesmo lugar, pensando no que ele havia dito. Será que poderia mesmo confiar tanto nele? Será?

- Acho que se você não confia em mim, é melhor terminarmos nosso... – ele procurou a melhor palavra para definir o relacionamento deles, mas não encontrou.

- Caso? – completou ela, fria.

- É... Bem, você sabe. – Neji continuava de costas, encarando o fundo de seu copo.

- Ok, acho que isso é o melhor a se fazer, por nós dois.

Neji virou-se outra vez ao ouvir passos descendo as escadas. Foi até a murada, e logo viu uma linda mulher de vestido preto dirigir-se para a porta de saída, rapidamente, de cabeça baixa. _"Droga..."_, pensou, sabendo que se arrependeria de tudo que havia dito, mas tendo consciência que fora o melhor a se fazer, como Tenten mesmo havia encerrado aquela conversa.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A vida sempre lhe oferecera o melhor. Dinheiro era o que não faltava para ele, mas às vezes sentia-se tão vazio, tão solitário, apesar de estar sempre rodeado de mulheres, é claro. Odiava pensar nisso, pois assim parecia ser fraco, o que ele mais repudiava. Mas era inevitável não pensar, ainda mais agora, que não sabia nem como se livrar daquela louca que logo, logo estaria ali, do seu lado, enchendo-lhe a paciência.

- Vida ingrata... – pensou alto, balançando o copo de whisky a sua frente.

- Quê? – Ino perguntou, sentando-se no banco ao seu lado, no bar.

É, ela realmente não havia demorado muito. E já chegou irritando-o. _"Kuso..."_

- Sasuke-kun, o que houve para você sair correndo daquele jeito, hein? – falou Ino, olhando-o, desconfiada.

"_Sasuke-kun..." _Só Sakura lhe chamava assim, e somente quando estavam a sós. Aquela loura estava começando a fazê-lo odiá-la, de verdade.

- Por favor, Ino. Sei que não estamos em ambiente de trabalho, mas eu agradeceria se você me tratasse com mais respeito.

Há! Adorava provocar as pessoas e vê-las revoltadas, sem poder responderem da forma que realmente queriam. Era tão divertido... Tinha certeza que se fosse um pouco mais maldoso conseguiria até mesmo fazer Ino chorar.

- Des...Desculpe-me, Sasuke-san – disse ela, abaixando a cabeça, tentando segurar o choro. A noite não estava sendo nada do que ela havia imaginado.

Pronto! Agora faltava pouco para ela debulhar-se em lágrimas. Às vezes ele não acreditava nesse "poder" que possuía de encantar as mulheres. Mas a prova disso estava ali, na sua frente, na forma de Ino.

- Oi pessoas! – Sakura chegou, sentando-se do outro lado de Sasuke.

Logo, ela percebeu o semblante arrasado de Ino, que encarava seus próprios pés.

- Er... O que houve? – Sakura sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke, sem imaginar os arrepios que provocava no moreno.

- N-nada. – disse ele, curto e grosso.

"_Nesse mato tem cachorro..."_, pensou ela, olhando desconfiada para o amigo. Ele parecia meio perturbado. _"Estranho..."_

- Hum... Sasuke, o que aconteceu para você... Sair correndo daquele jeito? – Sakura inquiriu, delicadamente.

Ele só olhava para o seu próprio copo, sem coragem de encarar a amiga. Sabia que se dissesse a verdade magoaria tanto Ino quanto Sakura, e isso ele não queria de forma nenhuma. Então, que fazer?

- Por favor, não quero falar sobre isso.

Dizendo isso, Sasuke emborcou mais uma dose de whisky, cabisbaixo.

- Eu, hein...

Sakura estava realmente preocupada. O que significava aquilo? Ino triste, Sasuke cabisbaixo... Mas por quê?

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Tudo estava sendo mágico. Estar ali, nos braços de Naruto, era tudo que ela desejara. Dançavam ao som da música lenta, num embalo gostoso, suave. Hinata sabia que suas bochechas deveriam estar num tom de vermelho berrante, afinal, tímida sempre fora, e perto, ou melhor, agarrada a Naruto, ela sentia-se uma pedra de tão enrijecida.

- Hum... Hinata-chan? – chamou ele, inseguro, ainda dançando.

- S-sim?

- Você está gostando de dançar comigo?

- Sim, Naruto-kun... – ela sorriu, encarando-o e percebendo o rubor que tomava conta do rosto dele.

- Ah, que bom... – Naruto riu, coçando a cabeça. – Eu aprendi a dançar a pouco tempo, sabe. Fiz um cursinho de dança... hehe

- Ah, é mesmo? – Hinata sorriu, imaginando-o numa aula de dança.

- Sim, na verdade, foi hoje à tarde.

- Mas... Como assim? – ela indagou, confusa.

- Bem, pedi para minha mãe me ensinar o que ela sabia sobre danças, pois a noite sairia com uma garota especial... ops... – ele percebeu que havia falado demais, mas achou melhor continuar do que ter que ficar encarando aqueles lindos orbes perolados. - E como você está gostando, acho que aprendi rápido, né?

- S-sim...

Hinata estava embasbacada. Naruto havia dito mesmo aquilo? _"Uma garota especial..."_ Nossa, era muito mais do que ela havia imaginado. Naruto era um perfeito _gentleman_. Simpático, gentil... Estava começando a acreditar que esta seria a noite dela... Ou melhor, deles.

Naruto não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos olhos dela, encantadores, profundos. Hinata era de uma doçura inacreditável. Desde o primeiro instante que a viu, ele sabia que ela era especial, o que acabou se confirmando depois. Verdade que se conheciam há pouco tempo, mas sentia que Hinata era tudo o que ele poderia desejar na vida. E parecia que ela achava a mesma coisa, pois o rubor em seu rosto a denunciava.

- Eu... Eu gosto muito de você, Hinata-chan – disse ele, finalmente, totalmente envergonhado.

- Naruto-kun... – ela murmurou, espantada, sabendo que logo viria o beijo.

Naruto, ansioso demais para qualquer coisa, aproximou-se rapidamente dela e roubou-lhe os lábios com paixão. Segurava o rosto de Hinata de encontro ao seu com as duas mãos, temendo que aquele momento acabasse. Quando Hinata enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, Naruto soube que poderia continuar, então, com sua língua, pediu passagem à boca dela, que se abriu lentamente, pronta para mover-se no mesmo ritmo que a dele. A música lenta continuava a tocar, enquanto o casal feliz continuava a se beijar, no meio da pista de dança, sem importarem-se com mais nada a não ser o beijo.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

"_Que noite mais problemática..."_, pensava, alisando a bochecha vermelha.

- Shikamaru? – Sasuke havia se virado de costas para o bar, e agora assistia seu emburrado amigo caminhar na sua direção.

- Oi... – disse ele, sentando-se no banco que outrora estivera Sakura.

Sasuke observou-o pedir um drinque e bebê-lo de um só gole.

- Nossa, noite ruim, hein? – comentou, rindo do amigo.

- Pois é... Até agora já levei dois tapas – Shikamaru bufou, irritado. – O que tem de mais roubar um beijinho?

Sasuke apenas riu. O amigo nunca mudaria. Nunca.

- Ei... Mas olha só quem está aqui... – Shikamaru notou a presença de Ino, sorrindo para ela. E logo percebeu a expressão triste da loura, que já estava tomando seu décimo copo de whisky. - Vixe Maria... Foi feio o negócio, Ino?

- Cala a b...boca, idio...ta... – tentou responder ela, sem virar-se para ele.

Shikamaru já previa o que deveria ter acontecido para deixar a amiga daquele jeito, mas, mesmo assim, perguntou a Sasuke se ele sabia o motivo de toda aquela bebedeira.

- Olha, eu só sei que estou aqui obrigado e que não me diverti nada até agora, então... – Sasuke suspirou, desgostoso. – Eu vou indo embora antes que alguma coisa pior me aconteça...

Ele se levantou, cabisbaixo.

- Puta merda! – resmungou Shikamaru, enquanto avistava Sasuke caminhar na direção da saída da boate. – Eu só me preocupei com eles e o que eu recebo em troca? Dois coices bem dados... – bufou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Realmente, que noite mais problemática!

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Enquanto dançava com Gaara, Sakura pensava em alguma forma de ajudar Ino, sua melhor amiga. Estava achando a amiga tão abatida, tão triste... Será que fazê-la sair com Sasuke foi uma boa idéia? Afinal, Sakura como ninguém conhecia o gênio do amigo, que por sinal, não era nada fácil. Suspirou. Sentia-se culpada pelo estado da amiga, mas não sabia o que fazer. A garota destrambelhada era ela, não Ino, porém naquele momento, parecia que as coisas haviam se invertido.

- Merda! – murmurou ao avistar a amiga do outro lado da boate, caída em cima do balcão.

- Quê? – Gaara perguntou, totalmente confuso, vendo sua parceira correr outra vez dele. – Isso já está virando rotina...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- INO! – gritou, sacudindo a amiga.

- Ihh... Nem adianta, Sakura! – Shikamaru riu, emborcando outro copo de whisky. – Essa aí não acorda mais hoje.

- Jesusmariajosé!

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, de novo. A amiga estava bêbada, caída em cima do balcão do bar, e ela ali, desesperada, sem saber nem o motivo de tudo aquilo, e sozinha... Opa! Sozinha nada! Aonde havia ido parar seu acompanhante?

- Shikamaru, cadê o Sasuke? – perguntou ela, aflita, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

- Ai, calminha aí! – ele a fez soltar-lhe, delicadamente. – O tonto do Sasuke saiu daqui faz alguns minutos...

Shikamaru nem havia terminado de falar e Sakura já havia saído correndo.

- EI! E A INO...? – gritou, apontando para a loura, mas a essa altura a garota dos cabelos róseos já não poderia escutá-lo mais.

"_Ah, não! Hoje é o dia de esnobar o Shikamaru, só pode ser... Gente mais estranha essa..."_

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Que noite, hein? – murmurou ele, jogado no banco do seu carro esporte, admirando a garrafa de whisky em sua mão. – Dancei com uma louca, se é que aquilo pode se chamar de dançar; vi a Sakura dançando com aquele canalha do Gaara, e quase me expus emocionalmente por causa disso; tive que agüentar a loura chata da Ino dando em cima de mim e depois o Shikamaru... Bom, não faltou mais nada!

_Tic, tic!_ #batida no vidro da janela# ¬¬

- Ah, correção: faltava uma! – Sasuke resmungou, abrindo a porta para que Sakura pudesse entrar no seu carro.

- Só me explica uma coisa – ela começou, aborrecida, sentando-se ao seu lado. – O que você fez para deixar a Ino naquele estado, hein?

Sasuke ficou pensando se deveria mesmo responder aquela pergunta. Bebeu mais um gole do seu whisky e fingiu não notar as veias saltando na testa da amiga.

- E então? – insistiu Sakura, segurando sua raiva por ver que o amigo não estava dando a mínima para ela.

- Então o quê? – ele bebeu mais um gole, sem olhar para as esmeraldas.

Ah, não! Tudo bem que eles eram velhos amigos, mas Haruno Sakura não seria ignorada daquele jeito!

_Splaft!_ #tapa na cara# O.O

- ...

Sakura ficou observando Sasuke levar uma mão à face esquerda, marcada pelos cinco dedos dela. Ele colocou a garrafa de whisky no freegobar e, lentamente, voltou seu olhar para a "amiga". O olhar mais gélido que Sakura jamais vira.

- Des-desculpe-me, Sasuke... – ela sentiu-se mal ao encarar aqueles olhos frios. – Mas eu não acredito que você teve coragem de magoar a coitada da Ino, minha melhor amiga, e agora me ignorar!

Sasuke ouviu-a, em silêncio. Apenas encarava-a, sem mostrar emoção alguma.

- Você nos trouxe aqui e agora iria embora, deixando-nos para trás, sem ao menos nos avisar? – havia mágoa na voz dela. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda começavam a brilhar por causa das lágrimas.

- ...

- SASUKE!

- Eu só posso te dizer que foram vocês quem me convidaram para vir aqui. – disse ele, frio. – E se eu não fui uma boa companhia para sua amiguinha, tenho que dizer que ela foi a pior que eu já tive!

Sakura não acreditava que aquele ao seu lado fosse seu amigo, seu velho amigo da faculdade. Quando fora que ele mudara tanto?

- Diz uma coisa, Sasuke – pediu ela, limpando a primeira lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto. – Desde quando você se tornou tão frio?

- Me diz uma coisa você, Sakura – ele replicou, aproximando-se dela, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro. Sakura podia sentir o hálito quente dele em sua face. – Desde quando você ficou tão irresistível?

Sasuke, realmente, não resistiu. Em segundos, colocou sua mão esquerda no rosto da garota e puxou-o em sua direção, colando seus lábios com força. Sakura não se mexeu, surpresa. Já o moreno, entorpecido pelo álcool e pelo perfume da garota, parecia querer mais. Tentava adentrar a boca dela com a língua, o que ela não deixou. Sakura, tendo consciência que o amigo estava bêbado, tentou empurrar-lhe com as mãos. Mas ele era muito forte, e com a outra mão, segurou seu rosto mais firmemente.

- Sa..su... – ela tentava falar, desesperada. – Sai... (há, Sai, entenderam? ¬¬").

Mas parecia que Sasuke não desistiria tão fácil. Ele nutria "algo" pela amiga há muito tempo e agora, alto por causa da bebida, nada mais o segurava.

- Saii... P... Por... Fa..vor – pediu ela.

Sasuke, ao sentir algo lhe molhar os lábios, afastou-se. E levou um choque ao ver o rosto de Sakura banhado em lágrimas.

- Sa-Sakura... – murmurou ele, pasmo consigo mesmo pelo que fizera. – Eu...

Sakura, magoada demais para continuar ali, desceu do carro, correndo desesperada para longe dele.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Hello people!**

**Nhaaaa... Até que não demorei tanto... Ai, ai, não precisam me bater! To brincando! Hauhauhahua... **

**Eu preciso dizer que gostei de escrever este capítulo... Foram tantas emoções... Ai-ai-ai-ui-ui! Õ.o**

**E, finalmente, o beijo entre Sasuke e Sakura aconteceu! Não sei se foi rápido demais, mas foi apenas um beijinho... Não correspondido, diga-se de passagem, então podem esperar por mais nos próximos capítulos!**

**AMEI as reviews que vocês me mandaram! Meus lindos leitores que sabem como fazer uma ficwriter feliz!**

**E, para não perder o costume: EU QUERO REVIEWS!!!! Ò.ó **

**Beijos a todos, e dignidade já*! Hauhauhauauha (sempre quis dizer isso ¬¬''''''''''''').**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Pepita_

_Kiyuii-chan_

_Bruna Lopes_

_Jaque Weasley_

_lloo161_

_Karolzeenha_

_Mary-chan_

_Miuxa-chan_

_Lucy Yamato_

_Lust Lotu's_

_Takeshi Ayumi_

_Kah-t Taisho_

_

* * *

_***Palavras do Leão Lobo, e não, não sou homossexual rs...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ja ne!**

**Nissin-san**


End file.
